Jeż Sonic
''' Sonic the Hedgehog, po polsku Jeż Sonic. Główny protagonista serialu i gier Sonic Boom. Wygląd Sonic w porównaniu z wersją Modern, ma wciąż czerwone buty, lecz nie ma białego pasa, a klamra jest nie na boku buta, lecz na nim. Kolce są ułożone w inny sposób, patrząc z boku są 3 duże na głowie, ale także 2 mniejsze. Sonic nosi także brązową apaszkę. Kolor rąk został zmieniony z żółtego na niebieski. Wyjaśnienie bandaży BandażeTak je nazwali fani z początku, a właściwie sportowe taśmy zostały zainspirowane tym, że noszą je także futboliści Amerykańscy. Mają pokazać heroizm - w przypadku Sonica, są one głównie na nogach, by pokazać jego szybkość. Osobowość Sonic jest dobry dla przyjaciół i lubi szukać przygód. Lubi nadawać ksywki Eggmanowi.Baldy McNoseHair Zdolności * Prędkość dźwięku - potrafi wytworzyć grom dźwiękowy. * Wysoki skok - skoczył na kilka metrów, by zrzucić wielki kamień na Burn Bota.odcinek 1 * Refleks - szybko ucieka od pocisków. * Duża wytrzymałość - przetrwał atak grupy robotów.Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric, pierwsza i zarazem jedna z ostatnich cutscenek Pojawianie się w grach Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy gonią Eggmana i Metal Sonica. Team Sonic kończy w starożytnym grobowcu, gdzie znajduje się Lyric - starożytny, wężopodobny stwór, który był uwięziony przez tysiąc lat. Lyric uwięził Sonica i jego przyjaciół w coś na typ kajdanów. Tails zdołał je rozkuć, a nawet przetransferować je do "branzoletek", dzięki którym będzie można kontrolować energię "kajdanów" - Ener-Beam. Przyjaciele zdołali uciec z grobowca i dotarli do Cliff'a, który opowiedział im o Lyricu. Team Sonic udał się w poszukiwanie Kryształów Chaosu, zanim Lyric je znajdzie. Sonic i Tails podczas szukania Kryształów spotkali robota MAIA oraz Shadowa, z którym Sonic walczył. Potem Sonic i Tails przenieśli się do przeszłości, gdzie dzięki młodszej MAIA udało się im dowiedzieć więcej o Lyric'u. Sonic i Tails dołączyli do Knucklesa i Amy. Gdy Team Sonic szukał kryształów, Lyric i Eggman postanowili współpracować. Wreszcie Sonic i przyjaciele znaleźli wszystkie kryształy, lecz Sonic został otoczony przez roboty. Lyric groził, że jeśli nie dostanie kryształów, Sonic może zostać zabity. Sonic odmówił, i został zakopany pod kamieniami przez strzały robotów. Lyric wziął kryształy i oddalił się do swojej kryjówki. Sonic podniósł się i razem z przyjaciółmi wyruszli do kryjówki Lyrica. Team Sonic pokonał Lyrica z drobną pomocą Eggmana. Gdy Team Sonic wrócił do wioski celebrować zwycięstwo, Eggman wziął sobie urządzenie do kontrolowania robotów, które należało do Lyrica. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Akcja gry Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal rozpoczyna się podczas walki Amy z Lyriciem. Lyric chce wyciągnąć od Amy potrzebne informacje na temat Zaginionego Kryształu Mocy. Podczas walki Amy kontaktuje się z Soniciem przez tablet, lecz Lyric zauważa to i korzysta z okazji, Lyric zakłada jej na głowę pewne urządzenie, dzięki któremu będzie mógł dostać to, czego potrzebuje. Później niszczy tablet i ucieka z nieprzytomną Amy. Sonic powiadamia Tailsa o tym, co się stało. Okazuje się, że Tails zbudował urządzenie, dzięki którym może odczytać pliki z uszkodzonych sprzętów. Gdy Tails znajduje tablet Amy, udaje mu się znaleźć trochę filmów, dzięki którym Sonic i Tails będą mogli dotrzeć do tego, gdzie znajduje się Amy. Wkrótce do zespołu poszukiwawczego dołączają Sticks i Knuckles. Team Sonic po drodze spotyka Shadowa, a później Metal Sonica, których Sonic pokonuje. Shadow miał na głowie podobne urządzenie jak Amy - urządzenie do kontroli umysłu, którego Sonic się pozbył. Shadow sam wyruszył, by zemścić się na Lyricu. Team Sonic odnalazł Amy w latającej fortecy Lyrica, lecz to nie był koniec kłopotów. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał Lyrica i wyrzucił go z fortecy. Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie serialowe Kategoria:Postacie komiksowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier